EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO
by Inu Ookami aka
Summary: Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen… Sakura es una chica normal, una estudiante ejemplar que prefiere no meterse en líos y llevar una vida tranquila. Shaoran es el típico chico malo, el rebelde que pasa de todo y hace lo que le da la gana. Ambos se conocen el primer día de instituto, en un encuentro no demasiado agradable… para descubrir después que son vecinos. (ADAPTACION).
1. Chapter 1

konnishiwa bueno subo esta adaptacion de este libro que me encanto y espero que ha ustedes igual asi que aqui les dejo el prologo :3

**la historia no es mia es de ****El Club de las Escritoras yo solo adapto su linda historia :3**

* * *

PROLOGO

Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen…

Sakura es una chica normal, una estudiante ejemplar que prefiere no meterse en líos y llevar una vida tranquila.

Shaoran es el típico chico malo, el rebelde que pasa de todo y hace lo que le da la gana. Ambos se conocen el primer día de instituto, en un encuentro no demasiado agradable… para descubrir después que son vecinos.

Éste será el inicio de una auténtica historia de amor, un amor que superará cualquier barrera y prejuicio demostrándonos que nada es lo que parece, y que se enfrentará con un oscuro pasado que podría regresar de nuevo para atormentar a los protagonistas.

Dos personas totalmente distintas que estaban unidas por el Hilo Rojo del Destino…

¿Te atreves a conocer su historia?

* * *

subire los dos primeros capitulos de esta historia asi que espero que les guste :3


	2. Chapter 2

**la historia no es mia es de ****El Club de las Escritoras yo solo adapto su linda historia :3**

* * *

CAPITULO I

El viento golpeaba con fuerza mi cara mientras intentaba escapar del pesado de Eriol. Durante el verano, yo al fin había cedido ante sus persistentes intentos para que saliéramos un día a tomar algo. Eriol era mi amigo desde tiempos inmemoriales. Jugábamos en la guardería, junto con Tomoyo —mi mejor amiga—, los tres fuimos creciendo yendo al mismo colegio. Pero desde que entramos en el instituto, y las tediosas hormonas de Eriol se revolucionaron, su interés por mí cambió drásticamente. Por eso huía de él. Yo seguía queriendo un amigo para tomar café, y él quería una amiga con derecho a roce para experimentar en la cama.

Aparqué mi nueva moto —regalo por mi cumpleaños diecisiete— en el instituto y me encaminé hacia la puerta en busca de Tomoyo. El ambiente era aún pegajoso, ya que el verano nos regalaba sus últimos resquicios de calor, y estábamos muy próximos a una playa. Fiel a la promesa que le hice a mi amiga, para la que el primer día del último año de instituto tenía que ser memorable, me había puesto unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta negra un poco escotada. Teníamos que ir arrebatadoras, según sus palabras, y yo había hecho lo posible, aunque no me apeteciera demasiado.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, los gritos desde el aparcamiento me llamaron la atención. Como tenía que esperar a mi amiga, me detuve. Dos chicos se encontraban subidos en enormes motos de carreras, y mantenían la rueda trasera en el aire, en un equilibrio inestable. Sus miradas estaban cruzadas en un claro desafío, mientras un grupo de unos diez estudiantes los vitoreaban.

—Ocho, nueve, diez… —cada vez elevaban más sus voces, hasta convertirlas en un aullido excitado— once, doce… —hasta que uno de los chicos que iba en las motos, bajó la rueda con estrépito, y entonces sí que pude oírlos chillar. Unos cuantos saltaban y abrazaban al ganador, al que solo pude distinguirle el pelo castaño desordenado, quien había aparcado la moto y se echó a los brazos de sus amigos.

El otro, por increíble que pareciera, también lo abrazó, aunque no supe si el gesto fue sincero.

Pude ver que la pandilla se acercaba hacia las puertas e, inevitablemente, a donde yo me encontraba.

Reconocí entre ellos a alguno de los chicos problemáticos ampliamente conocidos en el instituto, la mayor parte de ellos expulsados al menos una vez. El ganador no me sonaba, por eso no pude evitar centrar mi atención en él. Lucía una camiseta negra ajustada, que dejaba ver sus anchos hombros, y los vaqueros, muy desgastados, caían peligrosamente, siendo solo frenados por los huesos de sus caderas.

Todo en él parecía grande, incluso sus ojos, de un cafe muy oscuro que se clavaron en los míos, con un brillo que no supe identificar, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa al pasar por mi lado.

—Miren chicos, teníamos una espectadora —el ganador me señaló con el dedo, se paró junto a mí unos instantes, y me miró de arriba a abajo, deteniendo la vista en mi pecho—. Parece que ese sujetador que llevas te está apretando un poco esos preciosos pechos que tienes. Si quieres me ofrezco voluntario para liberar esa tensión —como me pilló tan de sorpresa, mi reacción instantánea fue ruborizarme hasta parecer un semáforo en rojo. Antes de que pudiera replicarle, siguió diciendo—:

Mm, me encantan las chicas que se ponen rojas como si fueran fresones —esta vez se acercó un poco más a mí, y me miró directamente a los ojos—. Dan ganas de lamerlas de arriba abajo hasta que exploten.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Sinvergüenza! —las palabras salieron sin yo ser consciente de las mismas—. Le voy a decir al director ahora mismo que competían en el aparcamiento del instituto. Dime tu nombre —se oyeron abucheos por parte de sus amigos e incluso pude ver expresiones amenazadoras. El chico intentó calmar los ánimos haciéndoles gestos con las manos, y soltó una risilla tan irritante como encantadora.

—Shaoran, nena —dijo arrastrando las palabras, como si quisiera darles énfasis—.Recuérdame como el tío que quiere curar con su lengua todas las zonas rojas de tu cuerpo —y con esas últimas palabras y un guiño de ojo se despidió de mí, no sin antes ver mi dedo corazón delante de sus narices. ¡Vaya engreído, maleducado y cobarde! Ni siquiera me había dado su apellido para ir con el cuento al director. Aunque me pondría a indagar en seguida.

Una voz conocida me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

—¿Quién era el-culo-mejor-puesto-que-he-visto-en-años? —preguntó Tomoyo apareciendo ante mí con su pelo color negro y unos ojos amatista muy vivos, los que miraban de forma alternante a Shaoran y a mí— Si mis sentidos no me engañan, Sakura, estabas hablando con él.

—Tus sentidos te engañan, créeme —la cogí de la mano, mientras tiraba de ella hacia el interior del edificio—. Es un chulo que se estaba metiendo conmigo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?

—Algo sobre mis tetas, queriendo intimidarme.

—Bueno, tampoco lo veo muy raro —dijo Tomoyo, bajando la mirada hasta mi escote y sonriendo con aprobación—. Con unas tetas como esas, es imposible pasar a tu lado indiferente. Bien podrías aparecer en la portada de la revista Playboy.

Ante un comentario tan sincero, no pude más que reírme y darle un achuchón a mi mejor amiga. Ella era así, espontánea, sincera, y aunque sabía que a mí no me gustaba que me dijeran cosas como esa, viniendo de ella jamás podría enfadarme.

La mañana resultó tediosa, entre presentaciones y repartición de nuevos horarios.

Había un profesor nuevo de lengua y literatura. Dijo que se llamaba Yue.

Parecía joven, tal vez no llegara a los treinta años, tenía un aspecto misterioso y cabizbajo. En seguida llamó la atención de Tomoyo, quien me dio varios codazos durante la clase, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente de esa mañana, sonrojándome cada tanto, y mirando de reojo mi busto, pensando que quizás había exagerado mi escote. Gracias al cielo, no vi ni rastro del tal Shaoran en toda la mañana, así que poco a poco me fui calmando.

Cuando llegó el final de las clases, me dirigí hacia mi moto, no sin antes despedirme de Tomoyo, y quedar para tomar algo por la tarde. Agradecí de nuevo el contacto del aire en mi cara, que me atrapaba y hacía que me liberara de todo lo que me rodeaba. Me gustaba afrontar las cosas y me consideraba valiente, pero me agradaba pensar que en la moto podría escapar de cualquiera e ir a donde quisiera.

Llegué a la curva que daba acceso a mi calle, cuando de pronto, una moto me adelantó por el interior haciendo que me tambaleara de forma inestable. Totalmente indignada, apreté el acelerador para ponerme al lado del motorista temerario y poder gritarle a gusto. Pero antes de que lograra alcanzarlo, paró su moto y se apeó de la misma. Había aparcado justo en la puerta de al lado de mi casa.

Aun así me acerqué un poco a él, ya que no solía desistir fácilmente. Quería darle su merecido.

Cuando se volvió y pude ver su rostro, casi me desmayo. La cara de Shaoran apareció de debajo del casco y me sonrió saludando con una mano. La furia empezó a hervir en mis venas.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿No ves que casi me matas? —bramé furiosa. Estaba dispuesta a destrozarlo físicamente, pero respiré profundamente para poder controlarme.

Mi madre estaba a escasos metros dentro de mi casa y no quería problemas —.

¡No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino!

En su rostro se extendió una deslumbrante sonrisa, que me dejó de piedra en mi sitio, mirándolo como una tonta.

—Tal vez no deberías conducir una moto tan grande si no sabes cómo.

Esas palabras me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. Sacudí la cabeza, haciendo que mis cabellos castaños saltaran, entrecerré los ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada. Él inclinó la cabeza y me miró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos cafes. ¡Por Dios, qué ojos! Volví a sacudir la cabeza.

—Mira, idiota, el que no sabe conducir aquí eres tú. Si no eres capaz de tener en cuenta al resto de la gente que conduce a tu alrededor, es porque eres un imbécil, o tu enorme ego te obstruye la vista.

Y sin más, di media vuelta y conduje mi motocicleta hasta el garaje de mi casa.

Al entrar en la cocina vi a mi madre, que estaba cocinando algo que olía demasiado bien.

—Mm, ¿qué estás cocinando tan rico, mamá? —pregunté mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Estaba dispuesta a olvidar el incidente de minutos antes.

Sin embargo, lo peor era que al parecer él era mi nuevo vecino, eso no me ayudaría en mi propósito . Ella sonrió.

—Carne al horno con patatas —respondió con satisfacción. Esa era mi comida favorita, y ella lo preparaba de diez.

—Mm… mamá —me quejé suavemente—. ¿Cuánto falta para la cena?

—Bastante.

—Uf… por suerte quedé con Tomoyo esta tarde. Así se me hará más corto.

Corrí hasta mi habitación en busca de ropa, dando gracias a que al ser primer día de escuela no me habían dejado deberes, así que luego de una rápida ducha, contemplé con mirada crítica mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Me había puesto unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa tipo kimono negra y roja, que me llegaba hasta mitad del muslo marcando bien mis curvas. Los zapatos negros que escogí me hacían ver más alta. Me sequé el pelo con el secador para que se vieran mejor. Después me maquillé suavemente: solo perfilé mis ojos con negro y puse brillo transparente en mis labios. Se podía decir que estaba bien.

Escuché el bocinazo del auto de Tomoyo, por lo que bajé casi a la carrera, cogiendo mi bolso antes de salir atropelladamente por la puerta principal.

—Adiós, mamá —grité.

Tiré mi bolso en la parte de atrás del BMW de Tomoyo y subí al lado del acompañante.

Me giré para ver a mi mejor amiga, quien me observaba de arriba abajo con una mirada analítica. Su escrutinio duró lo que me pareció una eternidad, poniéndome sumamente nerviosa, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a subir a mis mejillas. De repente una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Estás genial —asintió con aprobación—. Vas aprendiendo, chica.

Puse los ojos en blanco a la vez que ella ponía el auto en marcha.

El café "Bahía Marina" era donde solíamos juntarnos siempre, se encontraba cerca de la playa, y era el lugar favorito de todos los adolescentes de Seaville.

Por los resquicios de calor del final del verano, llevábamos las ventanas abiertas, por lo que la brisa marina acariciaba mi rostro, sintiéndome tranquila. Salir con Tomoyo siempre me hacía sentir bien.

Mi humor cambió completamente, al ver que a un costado del aparcamiento había un grupo de motocicletas estacionadas, una me parecía especialmente conocida.

Suspiré, él día no podía ponerse peor.

Bajé del coche y, miré a mí alrededor sin verlo. Debía estar adentro. Me encogí de hombros y tomé mis cosas antes de caminar junto a Tomoyo hacia la cafetería.

Esta se encontraba llena de clientes y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, excepto una que estaba al lado de mi Némesis particular. Resoplé con exasperación al ver que Tomoyo iba directa ahí . La seguí, mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba como "mi querido" vecino prácticamente devoraba la boca de ,kano misuki, la golfa del instituto.

«Tal para cual», pensé.

Me dejé caer en el asiento que quedaba libre en nuestra mesa, de espalda a ellos.

—Bueno, voy a pedir mi mocca a la barra. Tú quieres un cappuccino como siempre, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Iris.

—Sip, lo mismo de siempre.

Una vez a solas, necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no girarme a ver que hacía el idiota y su pandilla. Estaba tan concentrada que me sobresalté al sentir una mano que se apoyaba en mi hombro. Me giré con el corazón en la boca y me relajé de inmediato al percatarme de que solo era Eriol, pero mi alivio duró unos segundos al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente a mi boca...

* * *

en un momento publico el otro capitulo :3


	3. Chapter 3

**la historia no es mia es de ****El Club de las Escritoras yo solo adapto su linda historia :3**

* * *

CAPITULO II

Me alejé de él como si tuviera veneno en sus labios, deslizándome por el asiento doble de la cafetería. Pero luego de un segundo supe que aquello había sido un error. Eriol apresuró su trasero para sentarse a mi lado, dedicándome una de esas sonrisas que ya no soportaba y levantando su brazo para pasarlo por mi espalda. Traté de alejarme nuevamente, pero si seguía avanzando por el asiento terminaría sentada en el linóleo de la cafetería, así que simplemente lo dejé abrazarme; no significaba que le estuviera dando esperanzas, si él se las tomaba de alguna manera, era cosa suya, pues amigos o no siempre lo había dejado abrazarme.

—Supe que llegaron tus vecinos nuevos —dijo él, justo cuando veía a Tomoyoacercándose con los cafés—. ¿Qué tal son?

Quería contarle que mi vecino parecía ser el idiota de Shaoran, pero aquello significaba decirle todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, y si Eriol se enteraba seguro armaría un lío de proporciones mayúsculas.

—Aún no he visto a los vecinos. No sé quiénes son —mentí para ahórrame explicaciones.

Tomoyo se sentó en ese momento, saludando a Eriol, pero yo estaba más atenta viendo pasar a Shaoran hacia la salida del café. No quería que él se fijara en mi presencia y se volteara a hablarme, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a salir del local con movimientos toscos como si algo lo hubiese cabreado.

Vi entonces pasar a Hano a nuestro lado. No parecía enfadada, más bien extrañada por la reacción de Shaoran. Pude ver que lo seguía hasta el estacionamiento del café, acercándosele para hablarle, pero él comenzó a gritarle y ella se fue enfadada cogiendo un taxi en la costanera.

—Sakura —me llamó Tomoyo, moviendo frenéticamente la mano frente a mis ojos. Parpadeé un poco antes de alejarme para poder ver, Tomoyo me miraba intrigada y Eriol estaba con la vista fija hacia el estacionamiento. Me había descubierto viendo la discusión de Shaoran y Hano.

—Hoy estás muy extraña —continuó Tomoyo bebiendo un poco de café—. Te traje aquí para conversar un poco con Eriol, y pareces como ausente.

La sonrisa que vi en los ojos de Iris me dijo lo que su boca no quería soltar

¡Me había traído aquí para enredarme con Eriol! La miré enojada y deduje que ella se había percatado de mi descubrimiento al ver el gesto de su rostro. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, mientras refregaba una mano contra la otra del nerviosismo.

¡Con esas amigas para qué quieres enemigas!

—Ahí está mi parte —dije dejando el billete sobre la mesa y tomando mi bolso—. Si tú y Eriol no entienden lo que es un no, lo siento .

Me levanté de la mesa escuchando como ambos gritaban mi nombre. Había aceptado salir un par de veces con Eriol en el verano, pero aquello no nos hacía novios, ni mucho menos. Así que salí sin decir palabra alguna, dejándolos solos.

Una vez afuera el frío me golpeó el rostro, la brisa marina se sentía gélida en la piel por el viento que corría. Pero no volvería a entrar, Tomoyoera una traidora y se merecía un pequeño susto para que aprendiera a ser leal con las amigas.

Caminé hasta la parada de taxis de la costanera. La oscuridad no dejaba ver bien cada rincón del lugar, pero aun así continué.

Estaba a punto de llegar hasta la parada cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba la muñeca. Tiré con fuerza dispuesta a gritar si no me soltaba. Aquel no era un barrio peligroso, pero ya casi había anochecido y la oscuridad invadía gran parte de él. No quería terminar siendo asaltada, o peor, así que comencé a tirar patadas a diestra y siniestra con el grito atascado en mi garganta.

—Tranquila, nena —la voz de Shaoran hizo que cesara en mi cometido, pero cuando me quedé quieta él tiró de mí con fuerza, dejándonos frente a frente.

Traté de retroceder cuando sentí que me soltaba la mano, pero con solo dos pasos choque con lo que parecía ser el letrero publicitario de la parada. Él se acercó a mí sin dejar de mirarme. Parecía enfadado conmigo, pero yo no le había hecho cosa alguna. Era él quien me había fastidiado la mayor parte del día.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le grité, dispuesta a golpearlo en el rostro si no se alejaba de mí— ¡¿Qué te he…?!

Quería continuar gritándole para que no creyera que me amedrentaba, pero él acalló mi habla con su dedo índice en mis labios.

—Silencio, nena —traté de ver cómo escapar, pero él tenía ambas manos a los costados, dificultándome el paso— Así que... ¿no conoces a tu vecino?

Abrí mis ojos, algo asustada. Me había escuchado y, de alguna forma, algo me hacía pensar que eran mis palabras las que lo habían enfadado.

—¿Quién era tu amiguito al que no podías contarle sobre mí? —preguntó mientras se acercaba más y más a mi rostro. Sus ojos cafes me miraban directamente y cada vez me ponían más nerviosa.

—¡Eso no te interesa!

Sus manos golpearon violentamente el letrero luminoso que estaba tras de mí, haciéndome saltar de la sorpresa. Si no fuera porque no quería darle en el gusto ya habría comenzado a tiritar, pero no le entregaría una forma más de amedrentarme.

—¿Cómo sabes que no me interesa? —sus labios ya estaban a centímetros de los míos, podía sentir sus respirar chocando contra el mío y volviéndolo cada vez más inestable. Me sentía agitada—. Podría interesarme más de lo que piensas.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza pero pude sentir su piel rozar la mía, erizándose al contacto. Sentí su aliento en mi oído y un leve, pero incontrolable suspiro se escapó de mi boca.

—Apuesto que ese imbécil jamás podría sacarte ese suspiro, nena.

No lo ponía en duda. Eriol jamás me había hecho ser tan consciente de mi condición sexual cómo él me hacía sentir en ese momento.

Cuando sus labios rozaron a malas penas los míos, inconscientemente, contuve la respiración y mi corazón se detuvo en seco durante unas milésimas de segundos, para luego retomar de nuevo el bombeo con mayor frenesí.

—¿Shaoran?, ¿eres tú? —preguntó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la calle, interrumpiéndonos.

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos y en ese momento fui consciente de la cercanía de Shaoran, quien aún estaba pegado a mi tembloroso cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder con ferocidad, dejándome la cara sonrojada.

Shaoran se apartó de mí, emitiendo un suspiro de resignación, se giró sobre sus talones para mirar al chico vestido de negro, quien se aproximaba a donde nos encontrábamos parados. No aparentaba ser mucho mayor que nosotros, si acaso un par de años más. Era alto, corpulento y tenía el rostro lleno de piercings.

Su camiseta oscura y ajustada, dejaba a la vista sus brazos y vi que en el derecho, a la altura de su bíceps, tenía una serpiente negra tatuada que se enroscaba en todo el perímetro del mismo.

—Pero... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó nada más llegar a nuestro lado, con su mirada burlona escaneando mi cuerpo— Menudo bombonazo, ¿de dónde la has sacado tío?

—Brian, ¿no me digas que no conoces a nuestra vecinita de al lado? —le preguntó a la vez que le daba una palmadita en la espalda a modo de saludo.

—¡Vaya!, si llego a saber que íbamos a tener una vecina tan buenorra… ¡Me hubiera mudado mucho antes! —exclamó con entusiasmo, mientras sus ojos se detenían brevemente a la altura de mis pechos.

Aquello me hizo enrojecer más todavía, y esta vez no solo era de vergüenza.

La ira comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, ¿quién se había creído que era?

—De poco te hubiera servido, amigo —bromeó Shaoran, que ahora le acompañabaen el escrutinio—. No le interesa, ni quiere saber nada de sus nuevos vecinos.

Mis sospechas habían sido correctas, sin lugar a dudas, no le había sentado para nada bien que antes, en la cafetería, fingiera no conocerle.

—Cierto —confesé furiosa. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían hablar así de mí, estando yo presente?!—. Así que... Si no os importa, tengo que irme.

Y sin decir nada más, me dispuse a regresar a Bahía Marina.

Pensaba llamar a mi hermano Touya para que viniera a recogerme, aunque sabía que no le haría mucha gracia ya que había quedado con su nueva novia, Nakuru.

Pero no tenía otra opción, mi madre tenía esa noche turno de guardia en el hospital y no podría venir por mí. Tampoco pensaba recurrir a Tomoyo o a Eriol, ya que aún estaba enfadada con ellos. Además, por lo que pude comprobar con un solo vistazo, ya se habían marchado; sus vehículos no estaban en el aparcamiento.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando, una vez más, la mano de Shaoran sujetó mi muñeca y me hizo parar en seco.

—Espera, nena —se apresuró a decir—. Si quieres, yo te llevo en mi moto.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a objetar y responderle lo primero que se me ocurriese, Brian se me adelantó.

—Tío, te recuerdo que hemos quedado con Ian —se quejó— ¿No querrás llegar tarde a tu primera sesión de tatuaje, verdad?

Tiré con fuerza de mi brazo y logré soltarme de su agarre. Antes de que dijera nada más o pudiera volver a sujetarme, apresuré el paso y fui directa a la cafetería sin mirar atrás. En el momento en el que mi mano se aferraba a la manivela de la puerta de cristal, escuché los motores de dos motos arrancar con un rugido estrepitoso que llenó el silencio de la noche. Me giré lo justo para verlas desaparecer a toda velocidad, derrapando las ruedas sobre el asfalto de la carretera.

En cuanto estuve dentro del local, tomé el teléfono móvil de mi bolso y realicé la llamada. No estaba equivocada, mi hermano aceptó a regañadientes el venir a por mí.

Media hora después, estaba de vuelta en mi casa. Sin ganas de cenar ni nada, me fui directamente a mi cuarto después de haberle dado las gracias a mi hermano y a Nakuru, que nos había acompañado.

Me quité la ropa y me puse el pijama. En el silencio de mi habitación, la imagen de Shaoran cerca de mí invadió mis pensamientos. No entendía a este chico, era un grosero engreído que solo se burlaba constantemente de mi persona, aunque otras veces parecía que sentía "algo" hacía mí... ¡Y luego decían que no había quién entendieran a las mujeres!

Después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, logré conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más animada. Me había levantado con mejor humor y con intenciones de ignorar a los idiotas de mis vecinos. También había decidido hacer las paces con Tomoyo, ya le había hecho pasar un mal trago y eso era más que suficiente. Tomé el móvil de la mesilla de noche y vi que había recibido varios mensajes de texto. Un par de ellos eran de Eriol y los otros, que eran por lo menos media docena, de Tomoyo. En todos ellos me pedía disculpas y juraba no hacerlo más.

Le envié uno diciéndole que estaba ya todo olvidado, y que nos veríamos en la puerta del instituto. Después de quedar con ella, fui al baño para asearme un poco y arreglarme el pelo. Mi melena castaña, aunque era muy bonita y por lo que tenía entendido, envidiada por muchas, parecía un nido de pájaros por las mañanas.

Esta vez opté por ponerme algo sencillo: unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta color crema de manga corta y sin escote. Bastantes comentarios había recibido el día anterior respecto a mis pechos; con lo de ayer, era suficiente, no quería más miradas ahí.

Una vez acicalada, bajé a desayunar cualquier cosa que encontrara apetecible. Me tomé lo primero que pillé del frigorífico y fui a la cochera a por mi moto.

Nada más llegar al instituto, vi en los aparcamientos del mismo a los chicos del club de los idiotas. Shaoran destacaba entre todos ellos. Era el más alto y sin dudas, el más guapo... pero igual o más estúpido que sus amigos. Todos ellos estaban a su alrededor, mirándole el brazo derecho, cómo si admiraran algo. Entonces

recordé que la noche anterior Brian había comentado que Shaoran tenía cita en el

salón de tatuajes... ¿Se habría hecho uno y era eso lo que lucía ante sus colegas?

La voz de Tomoyo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Sakura, creo que Hano anda buscándote —dijo nada más llegar a mi lado con semblante serio.

—¿A mí? —pregunté con extrañeza.

—Eso parece —afirmó con nerviosismo mientras su mirada se clavaba en las espaldas anchas de Shaoran—. Según parece ser, anoche te vieron a ti con su chico después de que ella se fuera del Bahía Marina. Alguien le fue con el cuento, y bueno... Creo que no se lo ha tomado muy bien —la miré con incredibilidad, sin saber que decir o hacer.

—¡Sakura! —gritó una voz estridente y chillona, no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

Me giré lo justo para ver a una enfurecida Hano que se aproximaba a nosotras con paso amenazante y con los ojos echando chispas de rabia.

* * *

bueno hasta este capitulo lo dejare :3... dicen que soy un poco evil asi que lo siento... actualizare muy pronto lo prometo

me despido

INU OOKAMI


	4. Chapter 4

KONNSIHIWA AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO Y PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO SOY TAN EVIL LES DEJARE OTRO CAPITULO POR TARDARME EN ACTUALISAR :3

**la historia no es mia es de ****El Club de las Escritoras yo solo adapto su linda historia :3**

* * *

CAPITULO III

Me pregunté quién había sido el bocazas que logró ver lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Me propuse buscarlo hasta el fin de sus días para que respondiera por esto, pero quedaría como tarea a futuro, en este instante tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparme, como por ejemplo, ver que Hano finalmente llegaba hasta mí, matándome con una sola mirada.

—¡Tú!, ¡maldita perra! —gritó tan fuerte, con su voz chillona que nos volvió, en forma automática, el centro de atención. Apreté mis labios con fuerza, cuando me di cuenta que las personas empezaban a formar un circulo alrededor de nosotras.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y me miró, seguramente pensando en defenderme si yo no hacía nada al respecto— ¡Tan seriecita y tan arrastrada!

Todo lo que hice fue abrir levemente la boca por la impresión. ¡Jamás alguien me había insultado de semejante manera! Y aunque mentalmente ya me había estado preparando para ello, lo cierto es que la furia se apoderó de sobre manera de mi persona, algo que se notó en el sonrojo intenso de mis mejillas, y en mi mirada firme y decidida.

—¡No me insultes! —grité enfurecida, ya sin importarme lo demás. Solo los murmullos y los coros que se hacían ante nuestras palabras se lograban colar por mi capa de rabia— ¡No tienes ningún derecho de venir a decirme esto!

—¿Ahora te haces la ofendida? ¡Qué todos sepan esto! —exclamó mirando a todos con una sonrisa que sin duda era de satisfacción— ¡Está mosquita se ofreció a Shaoran!

Me quedé pasmada. ¿Qué yo qué? ¡No podía creerlo! Todo esto era un vil juego, una…

—¡Mentira! —dijo una voz repentinamente. Estaba tan sorprendida que me tomó inclusive unos segundos en reconocer de quién era; Tomyo. Me giré para verla, y después a todos que reían seguramente de mi expresión, ya que me señalaban o se burlaban en voz baja. A lo lejos me pareció escuchar el rugir de un motor y me pregunté dónde estaría Shaoran, quizás manteniendo la esperanza de que tal vez, él pudiera arreglarlo todo— ¡Sakura estuvo anoche conmigo!

Hano pareció más brava que al inicio, dirigiéndole una mirada de puro resentimiento a mi amiga.

—¡Vaya!, ¡aquí vienen tus perros guardianes porque saben que es cierto! — rió molestamente. Me miró nuevamente y movió sus cabellos hacia atrás, mostrando en su cuello una marca morada, sin duda algún recuerdo que Shaoran le había dejado el día de ayer. Por alguna razón, eso me hizo hervir la sangre hasta no poder más, de modo que caminé hacia Hano, apretando mis puños, sintiendo inclusive que este hecho me lastimaba.

—¡Para tu información, ni me interesa ese estúpido! ¡Quédatelo! ¡Y aprende a cuidar mejor a tu mascota, porque es él quien se está acercando a mí!

Inmediatamente sentí que me había equivocado de palabras, porque Hano explotó. Su cara se enrojeció, sus dientes chocaron contra sí mismos y un grito furioso salió de su garganta. Acto seguido, levantó su mano y pude ver lo siguiente: su palma se dirigía a mi mejilla. Incluso, mientras esto sucedía, alguien gritaba:

"Pelea, pelea".

Estaba por reaccionar para defenderme, o al menos agarrarle los cabellos, cuando la mano de Hano se detuvo muy cerca de mí. Abrí los ojos totalmente y alcancé a ver un brazo tatuado con una forma que en ese instante no reconocí, pero que detenía todo; era Shaoran.

Inmediatamente Tomoyo corrió a mi lado y me abrazó, apartándome de Hano. Shaoran por su parte, nos miraba a ambas, al tiempo que todo se quedaba en silencio, como si los demás temieran de él, y prefieran quedarse callados. Noté la seriedad de su rostro, contrario a la alegría de sus amigos, que unos pasos más allá se reían abiertamente de lo sucedido.

—¡Sakura! —una voz más familiar, la de Eriol, hizo a todos reaccionar y que volvieran los murmullos. Él trataba de meterse entre la multitud de gente y yo por mi parte miraba a Shaoran, como esperando que me guiara. Supe que estaba enfadado por la manera de llevarse a la fuerza a Hano.

—¡Shaoran! —chilló ella, mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud. Yo observaba como él la empujaba a subirse en su moto y sus amigos se miraban entre ellos, mientras Shaoran también se montaba en el vehículo, llevándosela, claramente de mal modo. Eriol, por su parte, ya había conseguido llegar hasta mí, y me abrazaba posesivamente. Me sentía morir. Pese a todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, la verdad es que no me apetecía luchar contra él en ese momento. Los brazos de Tomoyo también me recorrieron y ambos me llevaron a un sitio más alejado, oculto de las personas que clavaban su mirada en nosotros.

Sentada en una de las bancas de la escuela, me pregunté si ya debía haber entrado a clases.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Eriol preocupado, pero en mi mente solo una pregunta giraba. ¿Quién le había dicho? ¿Quién? ¿Quién nos vio anoche, lo cerca que estuvimos?

—Brian no… —deduje en voz alta, aunque solo para mí misma— Parece que se llevan bien, no haría eso… ¿Quién más?, ¿quién más?

—¿Sakura? —intentó llamar mi atención Tomoyo. Yo levanté la vista para verla con ojos vidriosos.

—¡¿Quién pudo haber dicho eso a Hano, Tomoyo?!

Entonces, mi amiga se sorprendió y miró a Eriol de reojo, mordiéndose el labio, como si estuviera reprimiendo el deseo de decirme algo. Miré a mi amigo entonces, y noté que había algo distinto en su semblante. Yo negué rápido, impresionada y, como si mi mente pudiera deducir más cosas que las acostumbradas, grité:

—¿Cómo supiste que anoche estuve con Shaoran unos minutos? ¡No pasó nada, Tomoyo!

—¡Yo no sé nada, Sakura! ¡Juro que lo supe por lo que decían apenas hoy por la mañana! ¡Unas chicas fueron las que me lo contaron todo y también que Hano quería desquitarse!

Su respuesta me pareció sincera, pero temblé… Aún quedaba la de Eriol.

Así que dirigí mi mirada hacia mi amigo y vi como evitaba que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¡Fuiste tú! —le dije gritándole— ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Contéstame!

—Sí, he sido yo. Hablé con Hano. Le dije que cuando ella se fue, dejando a Shaoran, tú estuviste con él y... y... Te le ofreciste —nos confesó sin siquiera mirarnos—.Lo siento mucho, no pensé que reaccionaría así.

—¿Lo sientes?, ¿eso es lo único que tienes que decirme? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿por qué? —le pregunté comenzando a enrojecer por el enfado.

—Por celos, ¿por qué sino? Estoy cansado de esperar un beso, una caricia tuya como algo más que un amigo, y después de ver cómo nos dejaste en la cafetería y como te dejaste acorralar por ese imbécil... —dijo con ira, dándome la cara ante la mirada sorprendida de Tomoyo.

—Tú sabes demasiado bien que nosotros nunca vamos a ser algo más que amigos y, después de lo sucedido, dudo que seamos siquiera eso —espeté cogiendo a Tomoyo y alejándonos del lugar.

—Creo que... —comenzó a decirme ella.

—No vayas a decir nada —la silencié aún enfadada.

Cuando entramos a clases las miradas y murmullos de mis compañeros me seguían, y a dónde quiera que fuese alguien comenzaba a hablar con las cabezas juntas, como creyendo que así no me percataría de que en la conversación yo era la protagonista. El día parecía hacerse eterno, así que cuando escuché el timbre del final de las clases, un suspiro de alivio escapó de mi boca sin poder evitarlo; sería libre.

Al salir de la escuela, miré a mi amiga, sabía que ella reconocería mi expresión de "solo quiero mi cama", así que me despedí de Tomoyo, quien me abrazó con fuerza, dejándome partir a casa.

Cuando llegué, encerré la moto en la cochera. Al entrar en la cocina encontré una nota de mi madre pegada en la nevera, en ella me informaba que le habían cambiado el turno, y no volvería hasta las ocho de la mañana. Suspiré. Debido a lo sucedido no tenía hambre, así que subí a mi dormitorio agradeciendo la ausencia de mi madre —sin ella no habría preguntas sobre mi nulo apetito— y me tumbé en la cama quedándome dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos me sentí desorientada, como si el golpe de Hano realmente hubiese llegado a mi rostro.

—Mm... ¿Qué hora será? —me dije levantándome y mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche

Eran las once menos cuarto de la noche, aún quedaban unos minutos de mi libertad de "salir con solo avisar a dónde", así que pensé en agradecer a Shaoran por salvarme de Hano.

Bajé a la cocina y tomé una soda de la nevera, bebiéndola atropelladamente, al tiempo que medio tragaba unas galletas que mi hermano había dejado abiertas antes de irse con Nakuru —supuse.

Al salir el frió tocó mi rostro, era uno de las primeras noches en que el otoño hacía su efecto. Caminé hasta la casa de Shaoran, por las luces y la música, había fiesta.

—Hola, guapa. ¿Vienes a la fiesta que le hemos montado a Shaoran para celebrar su primer tatuaje? —me preguntó Brian en las escaleras de la casa, él estaba parado con el cuerpo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, tenía un cigarro en una mano y a sus pies dos latas de cerveza vacías, y una cerrada.

—No vengo a ninguna fiesta, venía a hablar con Shaoran —le aclaré viendo, a través de la puerta abierta como un muchacho moreno, corpulento y con el brazo derecho lleno de tatuajes, tenía a una muchacha acorralada contra la pared mientras la besaba, levantándole la minifalda que llevaba.

—No creo que tenga ganas de hablar con nadie, llegó y se encerró en su cuarto —dijo Brian, dejando en el suelo la lata de cerveza que ya había abierto, y apagando el cigarro en el muro, acercándose a mí tambaleándose ligeramente.

—Pues entonces ya lo veré mañana —le dije a Brian ante su cercanía, dándome vuelta para irme. Pero de pronto me cogió por la cintura y me giró bruscamente.

—Vamos a divertirnos un rato, guapa —me susurró pegándome a su cuerpo.

—Suéltame —dije en forma de advertencia, pero al ver que no soltaba grité—: ¡Suéltame imbécil! —todo pareció causar el efecto contrario en él, puesto que ni me soltó, ni se alejó, sino que me acorraló en la misma pared en que había apagado el cigarro, acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca.

—¡Quieta, guapa!, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien —susurró con la voz ronca cuando logró acorralarme contra la pared, pese a mi resistencia.

—¡Suéltame! —volví a gritar, zarandándome en un vano intento de soltarme, mientras rogaba que no volviese a hablar, no quería sentir su aliento a cerveza cerca de mí de nuevo.

—¡Brian, suéltala! —oí decir a una voz conocida detrás de él.

—Shaoran... —lo llamó el aludido, soltándome un poco y moviéndose hacia un lado.

Miré a Shaoran con cara de perrito perdido, pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos, a lo que él respondió diciendo:

—Es mi fiesta, amigo. Déjame elegir con quién paso la noche —lo vi extender su mano hacia mí, mientras mirada a Brian como desafiándolo a contradecirle…

—Lo siento, tío; creía que ya te habías quedado saciado por hoy —respondió

Brian con una risa profunda, mientras encendía un nuevo cigarro y recogía la lata de cerveza del suelo, acabándola en un último trago—. Voy a la cocina a por cerveza, y de paso husmeo a las tías que haya por aquí.

Brian pasó por nuestro lado, lanzándome un beso con la mano mientras le daba una lánguida calada a su cigarro. Shaoran lo miró claramente irritado, incluso me pareció oír un ronco gruñido brotar de su garganta. Después me cogió de forma despreocupada la mano, y tiró de mí hacia las escaleras que se abrían en la pared de la derecha. Aturdida por su seguridad y porque hubiese salido a defenderme por segunda vez en un día, y encima ante su amigo, lo seguí sin pensar demasiado. De todas formas quería hablar con él, y prefería hacerlo a solas.

En el piso de arriba había tres puertas cerradas, forradas de posters de grupos musicales y chicas medio desnudas. Shaoran me condujo a la que había en el centro, con un letrero que rezaba: "No traspasar, peligro inminente", pensé para mis adentros que aquel chico era claramente de esos tipos que mi madre mandaría en un cohete lejos de mi alcance —sí de verdad supiera cómo era.

—Entra, nena, como si estuvieras en tu casa —indicó Shaoran, con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Sus preciosos ojos Cafés brillaban divertidos—. A no ser que el cartel te haya amedrentado…

—No me asusto tan fácilmente, idiota— espeté indignada, mientras pasaba con decisión al interior de su cuarto, o más bien podría decir su jungla—. No sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero no quiero que me llames "nena", me llamo Sakura.

—Ya, lo sé —respondió mientras pasaba detrás de mí—. Me encanta tu nombre, nena.

* * *

BUENO EN UN MOMENTO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE

INU OOKAMI :3


	5. Chapter 5

bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo :3

**la historia no es mia es de ****El Club de las Escritoras yo solo adapto su linda historia :3**

* * *

Capítulo IV

Puse los ojos en blanco y me recordé a mí misma que había venido a verle para darle las gracias. Así que obvié su comentario y repasé su desordenada habitación.

En el lateral derecho había un amplio escritorio con un montón de libros de texto desparramados caóticamente. Las paredes estaban forradas de algún otro póster, y lo que más me sorprendió, también tenía dibujos. La mayoría de ellos de chicas, mujeres de diferentes tipos, y sobre todo guerreras que aparecían en plena batalla. Una guitarra colgaba encima de la cama de grandes dimensiones que había en la pared del fondo. Como no sabía dónde sentarme, me quedé de pie en el centro de la habitación. Shaoran pasó por mi lado, rozando suavemente mi brazo con el suyo, en un gesto deliberado, y se recostó en la cama con aire despreocupado. Al segundo dos personas pasaron por la puerta, y al ver que había alguien dentro de la habitación se detuvieron.

—Shaoran, tío, de verdad que no quería molestarte, ya sabes que somos colegas—Brian tenía una cerveza nueva en la mano, el pelo rubio y liso le caía por debajo de los hombros, y sus intensos ojos azules nos miraban con interés a pesar de la embriaguez. Su piel clara contrastaba con el color café del chico que había a su lado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta—. Si me necesitas estoy con una hembra impresionante que se había perdido en nuestra cocina, voy a enseñarle un poco de geografía corporal…

—Y yo voy a hacer lo mismo con una de sus amigas, Shao —dijo el chico moreno, clavando sus oscuros ojos chocolate en mí, recorriendo mi cuerpo descaradamente, mientras una sonrisa empezaba a ensanchar sus carnosos labios. Era un poco más alto que Brian, pero igualmente fibroso—. ¿Crees que es de mala educación dejar al resto de nuestros invitados desatendidos? Porque con semejante mujer no creo que vayas a abandonar tu habitación en breve.

—Descuida, seguro que se las apañan —dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa pícara—.Pásenla bien y cierren la puerta al salir, chicos.

Y así los dos compañeros de piso de Shaoran nos dejaron solos, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo el chico desconocido y recibir otro beso en el aire de parte de Brian.

—El morenito de chocolate es Ian, mi otro compañero de piso —explicó

Shaoran mientras daba unas palmaditas en el colchón—. Puedes sentarte conmigo Sakura, soy un tío legal.

—No lo creo…

Pero aunque no me fiara en exceso de él, tomé asiento a su lado en el colchón, sobre todo porque me había llamado por mi nombre, y eso ya era algo. Además, no podía dejarle creer que estaba asustada, aunque una parte de mí temiera perder en cierto modo el control al estar a su lado.

—Y bien, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? —preguntó divertido, acercándose un poco más a mí.

—Pues, quería agradecerte haberme defendido ante Hano.

Cuando solté las palabras, me sentí ridícula y vacía, porque el motivo de haber ido a verle era agradecerle, y si ya lo había hecho, no me quedaban excusas para quedarme.

—De nada —continuó sonriendo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Me encanta salvar a damiselas en apuros.

Su forma de mirarme era cuanto menos inquietante. Además, me producía un cosquilleo en el estómago, que se extendía por mis terminaciones nerviosas, provocando en todo mi cuerpo una extraña tensión.

Nerviosa, miré alrededor mío intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

—¿Te gusta dibujar? —le pregunté señalando uno de sus dibujos, en el mismo una guerrera pelirroja cubierta con un top y una braguita de pieles, saltaba sobre una pantera, con un grito mudo en su boca—. Son preciosos.

—¿Te gustaría que te dibujara? —me preguntó pegando su cuerpo al mío, aprovechando que me había despistado señalándole el dibujo; sus labios me acariciaban la oreja— Soy muy bueno con los retratos en directo.

Volví poco a poco la cabeza hacia él, sintiendo como en el recorrido sus labios trazaban un sendero de fuego a través del lóbulo de mi oreja, la parte superior de la mejilla y deteniéndose en la comisura de mis labios. Allí inhalé un momento su aliento, fresco y a la vez cálido. Podía notar el sabor un poco amargo de la cerveza.

Recordé a las guerreras que acababa de ver dibujadas y me dije que no iba a huir. Me quedaría en aquella batalla. Así que cerré los ojos e inspiré suavemente, entonces él recorrió en una húmeda caricia con su lengua el contorno de mi labio superior, para después posar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos...

Inconscientemente, los entreabrí lo justo para poder dejar que su lengua invadiera mi boca y reclamara la mía. En ese momento, un débil y apenas audible jadeo escapó de mi garganta y el mismo fue embutido por la boca hambrienta de Shaoran.

Mi mente quedó completamente en blanco y solo era consciente de las nuevas e intensas sensaciones que me estaban abrumando en ese momento, olvidando donde estaba, a qué había ido allí y si lo que estaba haciendo era lo más correcto o no... Ahora nada de eso tenía importancia alguna.

O al menos fue así hasta que me puse tensa al notar como una de sus manos levantaba disimuladamente mi camiseta ajustada y acariciaba mi vientre con suaves y lentas caricias. Aquello me pareció muy íntimo y demasiado precipitado...

¿Cuánto hacia que lo conocía?, ¿un par de días? ¿Y qué sabía yo de él? Nada. Ni si quiera conocía la razón por la cual vivía allí, con aquellos dos tipos peligrosos y sin sus padres... Y aun así, él tenía "demasiada" confianza conmigo y ahora su atrevida mano iba hacia arriba con intenciones de tocar más de lo permitido.

Me removí bajo su cuerpo, en un intento por zafarme de su agarre, pero él malinterpretó mi gesto y pensó que me estaba restregando contra él en un intento de acercarme más a su cuerpo y exigir más de él. Muy lejos de la realidad.

—Shhh... tranquila, nena. No hace falta que te impacientes tanto... —me susurró mientras mordisqueaba mi mandíbula en otra caricia también íntima— No hay prisas... Además, no me quedan condones y tengo que esperar a que Brian o Ian acaben para pedirles...

¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¿Este imbécil se pensaba que yo era otra chica fácil como lo era Hano? Pues las llevaba claras. ¡Y encima, el muy cara dura, tuvo la desfachatez de decirme en la cara que no le quedaban condones! Y entonces, en ese momento recordé lo que dijo antes Brian:

"Lo siento tío, creía que ya te habías quedado saciado por hoy...".

Con la sangre hirviendo en mis venas, logré apartar de un empujón a Shaoran, que en ese momento me estaba succionando el cuello. Seguro que me había dejado alguna marca amoratada, como la que le había hecho a Hano y que con tanto orgullo me mostró esa misma mañana.

—¿Qué ocurre, nena? Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo —se quejó él, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y me miraba con incredibilidad con aquellos ojos Cafes que desde el primer día que los vi me cautivaron.

—Ocurre que yo no soy Hano, ni nadie que se le parezca. No sé qué tipo de relación tendrás con ella para que tú te tomes la libertad de besarte con otras, pero yo no soy así, y ahora mismo me largo de aquí —dije casi gritando y poniéndome en pie.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ella, si te comportas así porque piensas que tengo novia, déjame decirte que te equivocas. Esta misma mañana rompí con ella, justo después del alboroto que armaron ambas.

Mientras se excusaba, yo había dado unos cuantos pasos y ya casi me encontraba enfrente de la puerta que todavía continuaba cerrada. Al oír su confesión me paré un segundo a pensar y, he de reconocer, que por un momento me sentí aliviada de que ellos dos ya no estuvieran juntos. Pero igualmente tenía que dejarle claro que yo no era una chica fácil... ¡El muy bruto se pensaba que me iba a acostar con él en nuestro primer encuentro íntimo! ¡Por Dios y la virgen, si ni si quiera esto era una cita! ¿Hacía él eso con todas las chicas que se ligaba? Esa idea no me gustó para nada, era como si me pusiera celosa nada más pensarlo.

¿Me estaba enamorando? No, no podía ser que fuera tan ingenua... ¿O sí?

El recordar el sabor de sus besos y el placer de sentir sus labios junto a los míos me hizo darme cuenta que así era... Me estaba enamorando de un mujeriego que encima de todo, era mi vecino.

—Mira, me parece muy bien que ya no andes bajo las faldas de la golfa de Hano, pero que tengas el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida y me hayas librado de ella no te da permiso para sobrepasarte conmigo, ¿has entendido? —lo fulminé con la mirada y antes de abrir, le dediqué una genuina sonrisa—: Si quieres llegar lejos conmigo, tendrás que ganártelo.

Y sin más me largué de allí y comencé a bajar las escaleras, muy orgullosa de mi misma. Me alegraba haber tenido el valor de encararme a él y poder controlar mis hormonas adolescentes.

—¡Nena! —oí que gritaba llamándome desde su cuarto, me detuve en el escalón por el que iba y miré por encima de mi hombro en aquella dirección. Shaoran tenía apoyado un hombro en el marco de la puerta y me miraba con una mueca de diversión en el rostro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan los retos?

Ni siquiera me molesté en responderle, simplemente me limité a continuar con mi descenso por las escaleras, dispuesta a salir de allí lo antes posible. Como pude, me hice paso entre todos aquellos adolescentes que bailaban y bebían en medio de la sala principal, y me alejé de aquella gente, de toda esa estridente y potente música que ensordecían mis oídos. El aire fresco de la madrugada impactó sobre mi ruborizado rostro y dejé que me calmara antes de entrar en casa.

Abrí la cerradura con mis llaves y entré a toda velocidad en el interior, para luego quedarme congelada en el sitio por la impresión que sentí al ver a mi hermano Toya y a Nakuru semidesnudos en el sofá del salón.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó él avergonzado— Pensaba que estabas arriba, en tu cuarto y durmiendo... —comentó mientras recogía del suelo su camiseta blanca— ¿De dónde vienes a estas horas, si se puede saber? —preguntó con la camiseta ya encima. Aún tenía el cinturón de sus pantalones desabrochado.

Nakuru no me miró en ningún momento. Estaba cabizbaja y lo único que hacía era darme ligeramente la espalda mientras se abotonaba su blusa rosa en silencio.

—¿Esto es lo que haces cuando mamá está fuera de casa? —le dije sin responder a su pregunta— No sé si te acordarás que tienes habitación propia...

—Aún no me has respondido —me interrumpió él, ahora más molesto que avergonzado—. Soy tu hermano mayor y te exijo una explicación.

* * *

bueno contestare reviews :3

**Tsuki Kagayaku**... solo soy un poquititito evil =D... espero y me disculpes por tardarme jeje pero espero que te gusten los capitulos de hoy :#

**xIshisu Chanx**... lo siento por no actualisar pronto pero espero que lo rencompense con los 2 capitulos de hoy :3

**Elfenixenlasllamas**... me alegro que te guste.. no soy muy buena escribiendo todavia me falta pero espero mejorar :3... perdon por la tardansa esque no pude actualizar pero espero recompesar con estos 2 capitulos :3 y si creo qye si cambiare el rated gracias por la sujerencia :3

bueno sayonara y espero actualisar pronto :3

inu ookami :3


	6. Chapter 6

**aqui les traigo otro capitulo :3**

**la historia no es mia es de ****El Club de las Escritoras yo solo adapto su linda historia :3**

* * *

Capítulo V

—De verdad, Toya, no hay nada que explicar —improvisé, avergonzada y fingiendo que no me daba cuenta de los apuros que estaba pasando Nakuru para abrocharse correctamente la blusa—. He tenido que salir un momento, nada más.

—Dios, Sakura, ¿eso es un chupetón? —preguntó incrédula la novia de mi hermano, a la que fulminé con la mirada. Acababa de pasar de no caerme mal a caerme fatal con una sola frase. Toya se acercó y lo miró de cerca frunciendo el ceño.

—Mira, hermana, sé que ahora mismo estáis en una etapa difícil, pero realmente creo que Eriol y tú deberíais esperar un poco antes de ir a mayores y...

—¿Qué tiene que ver Eriol con esto? —pensé en voz alta interrumpiéndole.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te lo ha hecho Eriol? De verdad, no imaginaba que fueras así, quizás deberíamos tener una larga charla de hermano a hermana…

—¡Alto, alto! —exclamé bastante cabreada ya de por sí desde antes de que empezara esta conversación absurda— ¿Desde cuándo Eriol es mi novio? Porque parece que todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo. ¡Si ya ni siquiera le puedo considerar amigo! ¿Me he perdido algo? —mi hermano abrió la boca para hablar, pero yo alcé la mano para callarle—. Mira, estoy agotada y es tardísimo. He cometido un error saliendo hasta tan tarde y no volverá a pasar, así que, si no se lo dices a mamá, yo no le contaré lo que hacéis tú y Nakuru en su sofá favorito. ¿Te parece bien?

Nakuru le hizo un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza, aun sonrojada, y él acabó por rendirse y asentir, diciendo que de todas formas teníamos que hablar un día de estos sobre el tema. Ignorándole, subí a mi habitación y me quedé dormida casi antes de tocar la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con unas profundas ojeras y maldije a Shaoran por hacer una fiesta en día lectivo y por todo el día anterior, en general, aunque en el fondo sabía que la culpa era casi exclusivamente mía.

Con cierto alivio, me di cuenta de que ni Shaoran ni sus amigos habían asistido a clase (probablemente siguieran con la fiesta), y me dispuse a entrar en el aula bajo las atentas miradas y cuchicheos de todos los presentes. No tardé en enterarme, escuchando a hurtadillas, que alguien me había visto la noche anterior en la fiesta, entrando con Shaoran en su habitación, y me sentí terriblemente avergonzada cuando me di cuenta de lo que todos pensaban de mí. Me había convertido en la nueva Hano de la clase.

No me hizo falta ni acercarme a hablar con Eriol y Tomoyo para saber que ellos también habían oído el rumor. Él se quedó enfurruñado, sin saludarme siquiera y con la vista al frente, mientras Tomoyo escribía rápidamente una notita y me la pasaba.

Tomoyo: ¿K a paso? ¿es cierto lo d la fiesta?

Sakura: No se que es lo k andan contando x ahí, pro no pasó nada!

Tomoyo: ¿ntoncs es vrdad?

Sakura: Solo fui a darl las gracis, malpnsada!

Tomoyo: ¿Y el chuptón?

Sakura: ¿D k diablos hablas?

Tomoyo: No disimuls, hac calor pa ir con bufanda.

Para mi bochorno, el profesor Vincent interceptó entonces la nota y la leyó en voz alta, haciendo las delicias del resto de la clase (¿Desde cuándo los profesores son capaces de descifrar una notita?) Nada más acabar, y después de haber pasado la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, Tomoyo me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta un rincón solitario. Pronto comenzó a llenarse de curiosos que hacían lo posible por escuchar nuestra conversación en susurros, en la cual le contaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Yo lo mato —dijo cuando acabé.

Y más lo iba a matar, porque en ese momento apareció Shaoran, con un enorme ramo de rosas sospechosamente parecidas a las de mi vecina de enfrente y una invitación a cenar...

No creía lo que veían mis ojos. Todos nos observaban incrédulos. ¿Un chico como Shaoran siendo atento? Sin duda se trataba de una broma.

—Hola, Sakura —tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos. Estaba paralizada, pero Tomoyo me golpeó en el costado con el codo y reaccioné.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro me entregó las rosas— Consintiendo a mi chica.

—¿Tu chica? —él simplemente asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Nena, te dije que me gustaban los retos —me miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos cafes —. Paso por ti a las siete.

Sin esperar a que le respondiera algo, se giró y se fue por el pasillo. Esto era solo un reto para él, no niego que me ilusioné un poco al verlo con un detalle así, pero yo tenía claro que no caería en su juego.

Caminé molesta a mi siguiente clase, mientras Tomoyo iba a mi lado en total silencio, al parecer tan sorprendida como yo.

Shaoran era el idiota más grande que había conocido en mi vida y por lo visto. Haría lo que fuera por meterme en su cama... Pero estaba loco si creía que lo iba a conseguir. Si pensaba que con flores y una cena me tendría, estaba muy equivocado.

Entramos al aula y buscamos nuestros asientos.

—¿Tienes una cita entonces? —me giré hacía Tomoyo quién me observaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—No —dije rotundamente.

—Yo diría que sí, pasará por ti a las siete, ¿no escuchaste? Creo que todo el mundo se enteró.

—No iré a ningún lado con él.

—Yo creo que si —la fulminé con la mirada y ella solo encogió los hombros—. Solo digo lo que pienso.

—No estoy demente, o al menos eso creía.

Durante las clases anteriores a la hora del almuerzo, no dejé que Tomoyo iniciara de nuevo ese tema de conversación. Yo tenía claro que no quería salir con nadie.

Nos encontramos con Eriol cuando íbamos a la cafetería del instituto y él simplemente pasó de mí e hizo todo lo posible para evitar mirarme. Aunque todavía estaba molesta con él, ese gesto me dolió. Al fin y al cabo, siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos.

Seguimos nuestros caminos hacía la cafetería y por los pasillos todos murmuraban y me miraban como a un bicho raro. Tal vez al verme cargar el ramo de rosas todo el día pensaban que yo estaba con él y que era "su chica", pero solo iba a devolvérselo. Entramos y vi al fondo a Shaoran y su grupo de amigos, los del "Club de los Idiotas". Caminé decidida hacía su mesa, reuniendo todo el valor que pude encontrar.

—Hola nena, veo que te gustaron —dijo nada más verme enfrente suyo, señalando las flores que aún tenía entre mis manos y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su bello rostro. Aquello me dio el valor necesario que me faltaba, así que tomé el ramo y lo arrojé a su cara.

—¡No me llames nena! Y entiende de una vez que no saldré contigo. ¡Aléjate de mí! —toda la cafetería miraba expectante la escena. No sé cómo me atreví. El ceño fruncido de Shaoran me intimidó un poco. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí. Yo no iba a retroceder, no le tenía miedo... ¿Verdad?

—Nena, no me alejaré nunca de ti. Además, tú no quieres que lo haga —di un paso hacia atrás temiendo su furiosa mirada y él en respuesta, me tomó por las muñecas acercándome más a él. Nuestros rostros estaban a una distancia nula y su respiración chocaba con la mía—. Acéptalo.

Quería torturarlo, estrangularlo, matarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía decirme eso?

Apenas me conocía y se creía el centro de mi universo...

Dejé de pensar cuando rozó sus labios con los míos y me aprisionó con sus brazos. Todo era silencio a nuestro alrededor. Se me escapó un suspiro y Shaoran sonrió con arrogancia entre mis labios. Él me volvió a besar con más pasión y yo casi olvido que estábamos en un lugar público. ¿Podía ser cierto que estuviera equivocada y que realmente no quería que Shaoran me dejara en paz?.

* * *

bueno subire otro capitulo en un momento :3


	7. Chapter 7

bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo :3

**la historia no es mia es de ****El Club de las Escritoras yo solo adapto su linda historia :3**

* * *

Capítulo VI

Un ruido procedente de algún lugar detrás de mí me devolvió a la realidad.

Me aparté de Shaoran de un empujón, horrorizada, y me giré para ver qué sucedía.

Eriol, con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de dolor, había dejado caer su comida al suelo al vernos. Su cara se contrajo en una fiera expresión de ira que me asustó; retrocedí y sentí un extraño e incomprensible alivio al ver que Shaoran me pasaba los brazos por los hombros y me apretaba hacia él, en un ademán posesivo.

Eriol lo miró con rabia, dando un paso adelante. Por un momento creí que le iba a pegar, pero se lo pensó mejor y salió de la cafetería a grandes zancadas sin decir nada. El silencio era total.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, solo entonces me di cuenta de que había contenido el aliento. No sabía qué hacer, si seguir a mi amigo y hablar con él o quedarme allí. Por un lado, él no tenía derecho a enfadarse y a comportarse así conmigo. Sea cual fuera la película que se había montado, estaba todo dentro de su cabeza e igualmente no era asunto suyo con quién salía o a quién besaba. Pero por otro, él era mi amigo... Y, sin embargo, esa expresión de odio que puso, y después de todo lo que me había hecho, me dejaba sin saber cómo actuar.

Miré a Tomoyo, desesperada, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya pesado —comentó entonces uno de los amigos de Shaoran, riéndose.

El ambiente poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad y las conversaciones se restablecieron. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la extraña certeza de que hablaban de nosotros?

—Nena, ¿te sientas con nosotros? —me susurró Shaoran al oído, quitándome el pañuelo para descubrir el chupetón y alardear de él.

—Vete a la mierda —le dije, arrebatándoselo de las manos y yendo a sentarme con Tomoyo a la mesa más apartada de la estancia.

Las siguientes clases fueron un horror, no me podía concentrar en nada y no dejaba de notar miradas clavadas en mí y cuchicheos. Incluso los profesores me miraban disimuladamente. El sonido de la última campana anunció mi salvación, salí del instituto apresuradamente y regresé a casa sin detenerme.

Por la tarde, cuando por fin acabé los deberes, cerca de las siete, llamé a Tomoyo.

—¡Hola! —me saludó.

—¿Quedamos para tomar algo? Necesito hablar con alguien —confesé.

—¿Y tu cita con Shaoran?

—No pienso ir, pensé que ya lo había dejado claro.

Justo acababa de decir la frase cuando mi madre entró en la habitación sin llamar, cosa que odiaba.

—Cariño, abajo está esperándote Shaoran, el nuevo vecino.

Las palabras que estaban a medio salir de mi garganta se me atragantaron.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo, pero parece agradable —comentó—. Me alegro de que congeniaran.

—¿Agradable…? —repetí, incrédula. ¿Shaoran agradable? Imposible. Ella continuó sin escucharme.

—Aunque yo siempre había pensado que tú y Eriol...

Eso acabó por sacarme de mis casillas.

—¡ERIOL NO ES MI NOVIO! —repliqué, furiosa, subiendo el tono de voz. ¿Qué tenía todo el mundo con él y conmigo?

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo en el auricular— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Tranquila, que tampoco es para ponerse así —dijo mi madre a punto de salir de mi dormitorio—. Bueno, yo me voy a trabajar, así que date prisa.

—Mamá, dile que no estoy —le supliqué ignorando, sin darme cuenta, a Tomoyo que esperaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Ya sabe que estás aquí.

—Pues entonces dile que no pienso ir.

—Baja a decírselo tú —sentenció.

Suspiré, resignada, mientras mi madre salía.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Tomoyo—. ¿Qué se cuece por allí?

—Nada, que Shaoran está abajo esperándome y que a mi madre le parece agradable.

—¿Agradable? —repitió, entre risas— Tía, ¡mañana tienes que contármelo todo!

—No voy a ir —afirmé, decidida.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

—De verdad. Te llamo luego.

Bajé las escaleras dispuesta a rechazarle, pero me quedé congelada en el último peldaño.

Shaoran... Con esmoquin... ¡Qué fuerte!

—Hola, nena —me saludó, sonriendo con un brillo en esos hermosos ojos Cafes que tanto me fascinaban. Por mucho que cambiara físicamente su apariencia, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Shaoran... Esto... No voy a ir —balbuceé con nerviosismo.

Él puso mala cara. La verdad es que en ese momento me sentí un poco mal, ya que era evidente que se había esforzado en su aspecto para estar presentable.

Estaba más impresionante que nunca.

—Oh, sí que vendrás —susurró, poniéndome la carne de gallina.

Igual tenía razón, ya que en ese instante, mirándolo, me apetecía bastante. Él me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, y no sabía si eran imaginaciones mías, pero me pareció un tanto... Sensual.

—Perfecta —musitó—. Vamos.

Me quedé clavada donde estaba, dudando a momentos si debía seguirle o echarle de allí. Él decidió resolverlo por sí solo.

—Vaaamos —me dijo, como si fuera una niña pequeña, mientras me cogía en brazos.

—¿Qué haces?, ¡suéltame! —me retorcí y pataleé pero no conseguí que me bajara. Salimos de casa y me dejó en la acera— Eh… ¿Adónde vamos? — té, dudosa.

—¡Ajá!, ¿ves cómo sí quieres venir? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que me ruborizara— A mi casa, por supuesto.

Le fulminé con la mirada. Así que quería eso... ¡El muy granuja!

—Eh, eh, tranquila —dijo, alzando las palmas de las manos como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos—. Era broma. Venga, súbete.

Miré a lo que se suponía que tenía que subirme y no pude contener la risa.

¿La moto? ¿Después vestirse tan elegantemente iba a llevarme en moto? Negué con la cabeza y me monté detrás de él. Noté mariposas en el estómago cuando pasé las manos por su cintura, notando sus abdominales debajo de la camisa. ¿Qué me ocurría?, ¿acaso estaba volviéndome loca o de verdad estaba sintiendo algo por Shaoran? Reflexioné durante el camino, mirando distraída a la calle. De repente, algo que vi me dejó helada. Eriol y Hano estaban... ¿Besándose?

No entendía nada. Me quedé mirando hasta que doblamos la esquina. No me daba cuenta de la fuerza que estaba haciendo con los brazos sobre la cintura de Shaoran hasta que él me dijo:

—Nena, ¿acaso te da miedo mi forma de conducir? No te preocupes, estoy conduciendo a una velocidad prudente —encima él creía que era porque tenía miedo...

—Ya, ya lo sé —es lo único que pude contestarle—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos...

Mientras Shaoran conducía, yo iba sumergida en mis pensamientos... Aún no entendía por qué Eriol iba a querer estar con alguien como Hano, aunque bueno, mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, seguro que Eriol tan solo pensaba en provocarme celos. ¡Já! Si en serio creía que me iba a poner celosa, estaba loco.

Salí de mi ensoñación y contemplé el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Era un edificio que no conocía. Estaba claro que no estaba en el pueblo, ya que habíamos conducido durante un buen rato.

Era un hotel y no uno cualquiera, era de cinco estrellas nada más ni menos.

¿Cómo podría costearse algo así? Y... ¿Qué era lo que pretendía este chico? No sabía qué era lo que esperaba de aquella noche, pero seguro que no era lo mismo que yo.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?, ¿acaso piensas...? —y sin terminar de exponer la pregunta comencé a caminar a grandes zancadas, y creanme que con los zapatos de tacón que llevaba no era nada sencillo. Intentaba encontrar una parada de taxis con la mirada, cuando Shaoran me agarró del brazo y me dijo:

—Sakura, espero que no hayas pensado nada de lo que creo, porque lo cierto es que estás bastante confundida y equivocada —me miró a los ojos con esa intensa mirada la cual hacía que mis piernas temblaran—. Yo jamás, escucha bien, jamás te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no desees. Lo único que quiero es que me des una oportunidad de conocerme... Y quiero que sepas que si alguien intenta hacerte daño, como hace unos minutos ha pasado, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Me quedé helada. No solo por esa clara dulzura de sus palabras, sino porque se había dado cuenta de lo de Eriol y Hano, y no había dicho nada para no incomodar la velada. En aquel momento me acerqué un poco más, hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaron.

—Gracias.

Él me miró intensamente a los ojos. Mi mente intentaba comprender todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, asimilar cómo habían sucedido las cosas, y en que se habían convertido.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, ten por seguro, que si alguien intenta causarte daño alguno, yo no sé de lo que podría ser capaz...

Sus palabras eran nuevas para mí. Mi mente me decía que sería alguna treta suya para llevarme a la cama, pero mi corazón... Mi corazón me decía todo lo contrario. Que aquel chico que tenía delante era el verdadero Shaoran, no ese que siempre anteponía el quedar bien, e impresionar a sus amigos.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —conseguí aventurar para romper el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado de nosotros.

—Es una sorpresa.

Su media sonrisa me cortaba la respiración. Imaginaba que me habría llevado allí a cenar. El Porto Bello era uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de la zona, ya que tenía unas vistas magníficas al mar, su restaurante era un cuatro tenedores, y poseía un magnifico Spa, el cual siempre había querido probar.

Shaoran me condujo suavemente con la mano apoyada en mi espalda hasta la recepción. Me dijo que esperase y fue a hablar con la joven que atendía el teléfono.

Al cabo de unos segundos y una comprobación en el ordenador volvió junto a mí.

—Vamos, espero que tengas hambre —me dijo sonriéndome otra vez.

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años nos condujo al interior de un amplio comedor, el cual estaba abarrotado. Pasamos de largo, lo cual creó cierta curiosidad en mi interior.

—¿Dónde dices que vamos?

—Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente, preciosa.

¿Y lo de nena, donde había quedado? Cada vez Shaoran me sorprendía con algo nuevo que jamás habría podido imaginar en él.

Llegamos a una pequeña habitación, decorada en blanco y negro. Tenía una sola mesa para dos comensales, y unos sillones a juego con una mesita de cristal, los cuales se encontraban sobre una alfombra de pelo blanco. Estos daban a una imponente chimenea de ladrillo negro.

Shaoran comenzó a reírse, al mismo tiempo que yo me daba cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

—Señorita —dijo, señalándome la mesa, la cual estaba decorada con unas velas también negras, a juego con la porcelana de los platos, y haciendo contraste con el blanco del mantel y las copas.

Si, las copas eran blancas, de un blanco perlado. Mi cara de asombro me delató mientras nos sentábamos.

—Las copas son mías. Si es eso lo que te preguntabas —ladeó la cabeza y volvió a esbozar aquella media sonrisa que me encantaba y tanto me cautivaba—. Son preciosas, ¿verdad? Las traje en uno de mis viajes a Suiza. Cristal de bohemia lacado en perla. Lo cierto es que cuestan una fortuna, pero merece la pena beber en ellas —sirvió un poco de agua en las copas.

No entendía nada, estaba muy confundida ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo en tan corto lapso de tiempo. Abrumada ante todo lo que me rodeaba, conseguí articular palabra:

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es un reservado privado, el cual poca gente ha pisado. La sala amanecer. Le puse yo mismo el nombre —esquivó mi mirada, e hizo un gesto como reprochándose algo—, pero no me gusta hablar de eso.

¿Qué ocurría aquí?, ¿cómo que él había puesto nombre a ese saloncito? Y, ¿por qué estábamos nosotros allí si era tan exclusiva?

—¿Hablar de qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Cómo que tú le has puesto nombre a este sitio? Si me has traído aquí para conocerte mejor, deberías empezar por explicarte.

Su rostro cambió. Pude ver como su expresión pasaba de la culpabilidad por haber dicho algo que no debía, a la tristeza. No entendía por qué estaba de repente tan triste.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta hablar de estas cosas, pero es como si pudiese confiar en ti... —titubeó un poco— Como si pudiese ser yo mismo cuando estoy contigo.

No podrían imaginar la cara que tenía en ese momento. Continuó hablando intentando ignorar mi cara de pánfila.

—Lo cierto es que este hotel es... Mío —me miró como si hubiese hecho algo malo—. Aunque no vengo casi nunca por aquí.

¡¿Qué?!, ¿cómo que era suyo?

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú eres el dueño de este lujoso hotel? —pregunté incrédula.

—No exactamente, es de mi padre. Soy hijo de Hien Li... —lo dijo como con miedo a mi reacción. Y la verdad es que aquella revelación me dejó helada.

Hien Li, era un empresario italiano muy importante, pero en aquella zona no se le tenía mucho aprecio, ya que estaba destruyendo parte de nuestras tierras y bosques para construir edificios. Corría el rumor de que era parte de la mafia ítalo-americana, y que era tan poderoso como peligroso.

Shaoran estaba callado y muy serio. Esperando mi contestación. Así que no pude contenerme más. Lo solté con calma pese a mi obvia sorpresa.

—¿Eres el hijo del multimillonario más famoso de los alrededores?

Él me miró y soltó el aire que había aguantado.

—Pues aunque no me guste un pelo, es así. Aunque por favor Sakura, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Ninguna persona del instituto sabe que en realidad soy su hijo, ni que tengo todo esto— señaló a su alrededor—. Para montar fiestas ya tengo mi casa, no me hace falta un hotel, ni alardear de dinero. Aunque no lo creas, es así.

—¿Pero entonces por qué me has traído aquí sino para alardear? —Shaoran bajó la mirada y comenzó a hablar entre susurros palabras que no llegué a entender bien. Hasta que de pronto me miró fijamente.

—No te he traído aquí para que veas cuánto dinero tengo. Sino para que sepas cómo soy en realidad. Quiero que veas lo que jamás muestro a nadie, y así quizá empieces a confiar en mí. Sakura, yo...

De pronto una puerta se abrió y ante nosotros apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta y picos años, con algunas canas en su morena melena, pero muy apuesto. Iba perfectamente arreglado con un traje que parecía bastante caro. Literalmente un hombre con clase, pero también destilaba la palabra peligro en sus fríos ojos cafes.

—Shaoran, hijo. ¡Que sorpresa verte por estos lares!, y sobre todo en tan buena compañía. ¿Es que no me vas a presentar a esta hermosa joven?.

* * *

bueno ahora contestare Reviews:

**xIshisu Chanx**... me alegro que te gustaran los 2 capitulos anteriores... hoy tambien subi 2 :3 espero y te gusten

**kinesukikinomoto**... que bueno que te guste aqui te dejo otros 2 capitulos :3

**Elfenixenlasllamas**... que alegria que te sientas asi y que te guste :3.. aqui te dejo 2 capitulos mas espero y te gusten :3

bueno me depido y nos leemos en la proxima sayonara

Inu Ookami :3 


	8. Chapter 8

Konnishiwa aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia espero y les guste :3

**la historia no es mia es de ****El Club de las Escritoras yo solo adapto su linda historia :3**

* * *

Capítulo VII

Su mirada cargada de lujuria contenida se posó descaradamente sobre mis pechos durante un largo segundo antes de desviarla y clavarla en mis ojos. ¿Qué tenía todo el mundo con mis senos?, empezaba a sentirme acomplejada...

—Papá, ella es mi vecina, Sakura —dijo con desgana. Se notaba que entre ellos no había buen rollo—. Sakura, él es Hien, mi padre.

Aunque me encontraba incómoda con la situación y sentía mis mejillas arder de vergüenza por encontrarme bajo el escrutinio de aquél descarado hombre, sonreí igualmente y le tendí la mano respetuosamente.

Hien se acercó más a mí y la tomó entre las suyas y en vez de estrecharla como sería lo correcto, la llevó hacia su boca y allí mismo depositó un beso.

Aquello me hizo dar un respingo, ese hombre me daba mala espina ya que destilaba desconfianza por todos los poros. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero me daba la impresión de que a Hien no le detendría ni frenaría en absoluto, la idea de que una mujer fuese menor de edad y "amiga" de su hijo, para conquistarla si era eso lo que se propusiera hacer... Recé porque no fuese ese mi caso y me dejara en paz.

Shaoran, viendo lo incómoda que me encontraba en ese momento, tosió de manera poco disimulada para llamar la atención de su padre, que solo tenía ojos para mí.

—Papá, ¿no tenías hoy reunión? —preguntó con voz ronca y con las manos cerradas en puños.

No sé si se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo o no, pero a mí no me pasó desapercibido.

—Así es, pero en cuanto me dijeron en la recepción que habías venido y con compañía, no pude resistirme al impulso de pasar por aquí a ver qué tal te iba y de paso saludaros —se notaba que fingía el interés que demostraba por su hijo. Sin dudas solamente quería averiguar que tal era la compañía femenina que traía su descendiente.

—Como ves estamos bien y a punto de cenar —dijo cortante.

Entendía perfectamente su comportamiento, yo también estaba con los nervios encrespados, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

—En ese caso, no os entretengo más —volvió a centrar su atención en mi con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro maduro—. Encantado de conocerte, Sakura, espero un día enseñarte yo personalmente el interior de las habitaciones de mi hotel... Hasta entonces, que te diviertas con mi hijo.

Sin despedirse de Shaoran, salió con paso matonesco del saloncito, dejándonos a los dos desubicados. ¿Enseñarme en privado cómo era una de sus habitaciones?, no creo que se refiriese a una ruta turística, seguro que tendría algo más en mente. ¡Lo que me faltaba!, ¡un pervertido que quería llevarme al huerto! ¿Es que acaso todos los hombres solo pensaban en eso? Al menos me consolaba saber que Shaoran no era así... Y esperaba no estar equivocada.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo y romper el silencio que se había formado tras la marcha de, Hien la puerta se abrió, dando paso a dos camareros que entraron cargados con bandejas de acero repletas de fuentes llenas de todo tipo de alimentos apetecibles.

Después de servirnos la cena, comimos en silencio y, al terminar, Shaoran me ayudó a levantarme de la mesa. Parecía avergonzado por el compartimiento de su padre y era normal. Si yo tuviera un padre así y se comportarse de esa manera con algún amigo mío, me sentiría también violenta con la situación.

—Perdona a mi padre, él no se da cuenta del daño que hace —se excusó justo en el momento en que nos acercábamos a su moto—. Hubiera preferido que no lo hubieras conocido. Nunca fue un hombre agradable y desde que mi madre lo abandonó hace diez años para ingresar en el convento MariaSantissimaBambina y hacerse monja, cambió a peor y se volvió más amargo y resentido.

—¿Tu madre es monja y vive en Italia? —pregunté fascinada y a la vez contenta de que Shaoran se abriera a mí y me contara cosas personales de su vida.

—Sí, se largó de España y regresó a su país de origen sin mirar atrás. No solo abandonó a mi padre, también se deshizo de mí —su voz se fue apagando poco a poco hasta sonar tan flojo como un simple murmullo.

—Si no quieres hablar de ese tema, por mí no te preocupes... —comencé a decirle consciente de que ahora su rostro reflejaba dolor.

—Tranquila, si pretendo conseguir tu confianza conociéndome mejor, lo más que puedo hacer es hablarte de mí pasado.

—Está bien, si así lo crees... Y dime, ¿tú también naciste en Italia?

—No, al poco tiempo de que mis padres se casasen, se vinieron a vivir a este país por asuntos de negocios. Mi padre comenzó a invertir en esta cadena de hoteles y empezó a amasar una gran fortuna, dejando a mi madre embarazada de mí y sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Los años fueron pasando y mi madre no pudo aguantar más la soledad y la falta de atención de mi padre, y decidió regresar a Italia, pero como monja. No quiso saber nada más de los hombres, ni siquiera de su propio hijo.

—¡Cuánto lo siento!, debió ser muy duro para ti —dije con apena un hilo de voz. Estaba conmocionada y a la vez cabreada con sus padres. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a un niño de apenas nueve años?

—Al principio sí lo fue, pero según fueron pasando los años me di cuenta de que mi madre no tenía toda la culpa... Y por ello me propuse fastidiar a mi padre.

Lo miré sin entender. ¿Que fue exactamente lo que le hizo a su padre? Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿por qué vivía fuera de la casa familiar y compartía piso con dos chicos de dudosa reputación? No pude resistirlo más y se lo pregunté, y la respuesta me dejó de piedra.

—Hice todo lo posible por portarme mal, me metía en peleas callejeras, sacaba malas notas, me fugaba de clases... Me metí en el mundo de las drogas e incluso una vez atraqué una gasolinera con dos tipos más. Íbamos armados. Esa fue la última vez que metí la pata. Fuimos pillados in fraganti y nos metieron en un reformatorio para menores durante unos largos meses. Al salir hice un trato con mi padre, le dije que no me metería en más líos ni le daría más problemas si dejaba que viviera mi vida a mi manera. Le hice comprarme la casa que hay al lado de la tuya y a cambio le prometí volver a los estudios. A Brian e Ian los conocí durante el tiempo que estuve internado en el centro penitenciario y cuando los tres salimos casi al mismo tiempo, les propuse vivir conmigo. Y eso es todo.

Mientras me confesaba su dura y complicada vida, mantuvo en todo momento sus ojos apartados de los míos. Estaba bien claro que se sentía avergonzado por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado...

Me acerqué más a él y le agarré de la barbilla con firmeza. Como pude le obligué a que alzara la vista y me mirase.

—Está bien, Shaoran, el pasado quedó en el pasado. No me importa lo que hiciste de aquí atrás, me importa el ahora —y antes de que protestara o dijera algo, le di un ligero beso en los labios—. Es tarde ya, ¿regresamos?

Me regaló una sonrisa preciosa a la vez que me invitaba a subir a la moto.

Tomé el casco de entre sus manos y me lo puse. Montamos y regresamos a nuestro barrio. Al llegar nos encontramos a mi hermano Toya conversando con Nakuru en la puerta. Miró a Shaoran con mala cara y luego a mí con la misma expresión.

—Hermanita, ¿no crees que es tarde ya para andar paseando en moto?

—Yo también te quiero, hermano —le dije con sarcasmo. Me despedí de Shaoran dándole un beso casto en la mejilla. No quería seguir escuchando a Toya renegando.

Les di a la parejita las buenas noches y me fui a dormir. Una sonrisa amplia me acompañó durante toda la noche. Al fin sabía quién era realmente Shaoran y estaba feliz de saber que yo para él no era una conquista más. Si había confiado en mí para contarme sus secretos, era porque yo realmente le importaba, ¿no?

Dejé de pensar en ello cuando al fin caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente llegué al instituto muy animada sabiendo que no tardaría en encontrarme a Shaoran por allí. Ahora que lo conocía un poco más, me sentía más atraída hacia él. Tenía que confesarlo, el chico me gustaba y estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Iba tan distraída pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, que no me di cuenta de que Eriol me esperaba. Casi choco con él, pero gracias a su destreza, pudo sujetarme a tiempo antes de que eso ocurriera.

—¿Pensando en él? —dijo con rudeza cuando conseguí erguirme.

—No sé de quién hablas —mentí, intentando continuar con mi caminata, pero sin éxito. Eriol se movía a la par, entorpeciendo mi camino.

—¿Te gustó lo que te hizo en el hotel?, ¿disfrutaste, Sakura? —sus ojos me miraban con ira y por un momento pensé que sería capaz de golpearme. Jamás lo había visto así. Según sus palabras me daba a entender que ayer nos había visto paseando en moto juntos y que luego debió de verla aparcada enfrente del hotel— ¡Ah, claro!, lo olvidé, eras virgen y por ello no puedes saberlo. Yo puedo ayudarte a que tengas con qué compararlo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y estaba a punto de abofetearlo por su osadía y atrevimiento cuando se lanzó sobre mí y me besó a la fuerza.

Y todo ocurrió muy rápido.

En un momento estaba siendo besada sin mi consentimiento por el que creía que era mi mejor amigo y al otro estaba observando cómo Shaoran golpeaba a Eriol sin delicadeza alguna y éste se defendía haciendo lo mismo. Los dos se enfrascaron en una sangrienta pelea mientras todos los alumnos que había cerca de allí se acercaban a mirar.

Yo miraba la escena con horror y sin saber qué hacer para detenerlos.

—¡Deténganse!, ¡Shaoran!, ¡Eriol!, ¡basta ya!

Seguí gritando hasta sentir la garganta dolorida, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mi sonrojado rostro. Por eso no la vi venir.

Ella tiró fuerte de mi pelo hasta conseguir tirarme de rodillas sobre el suelo y magullarme por ese inesperado y brusco gesto.

—¡Tú, puta!, ¡¿no tenías bastante con enrollarte con Shaoran que ahora vas a por Eriol?! ¿Qué pasa, solo te gustan los tíos a los que me tiro o qué?

La voz estridente de Hano me llegó alta y clara...

Traté de zafarme del agarre de Hano, pero sus garras estaban fuertemente adheridas a mi pelo y en cierto momento a mi cuero cabelludo; podía sentir la piel escocer en mi cabeza y algo me decía que ahí era donde las uñas de Hano hicieron su trabajo.

Lancé patadas al azar buscando atinar de alguna forma y que ella me soltara, pero por más que moviera mis piernas o agitara mis brazos Hano no parecía dispuesta soltarme. Entonces, sin que nada lo presagiara, el peso del cuerpo de Hano sobre mí disminuyó. Confusa, miré a nuestro alrededor, Eriol y Shaoran seguían peleando, pero algunos profesores trataban de refrenarlos entre palabras y banales intentos de soltar los brazos de alguno. Hano había sido tomada de ambos brazos por el profesor Terada, mientras ella se retorcía como fiera intentando soltarse.

Me paré confundida, sintiendo las manos de Tomoyo ayudarme. Poco a poco los profesores lograron calmar la pelea de Shaoran y Eriol, pero no sin antes recurrir a dos baldes de agua y dejarlos a ambos empapados.

Después de que lograron que los estudiantes mirones se dispersaran, nos llevaron a los cuatro a la enfermería. Miré a Tomoyo rogándole acompañarme, pero el profesor Terada tiraba de mí, diciendo que Tomoyo debía entrar a clases.

En la enfermería nuevamente los profesores tuvieron que controlar a Shaoran y Eriol, ambos intentaron agarrarse a golpes nuevamente, mientras podía ver a Hano dispuesta a lanzarse sobre mí.

—Él no ha cambiado —escuché al profesor Terada murmurar. Fue entonces cuando me percaté que él miraba a Shaoran con una expresión llena de… ¿Asco?, ¿odio? No podía saberlo, pero su rostro no cargaba nada bueno en él.

Hicieron entrar a Hano a una de las pequeñas habitaciones de la enfermería, llevando a Shaoran con ella, seguramente para llevarnos a Eriol y a mí a otra pequeña habitación y evitar eventuales golpizas.

El profesor Terada también entró con nosotros, él debía estar a cargo de vigilarnos, ya que la enfermera estaba trabajando con Hano y Shaoran.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —grité a Eriol, no podía evitar mirarlo llena de rabia— ¡Yo no soy Hano, soy tu amiga! ¡Respétame!

—Si tú no te haces respetar, ¿por qué me lo pides a mí? —su voz seguía estando llena de odio.

—Ella puede pedírtelo porque es una mujer, y como tal se lo merece —lo regañó el profesor Terada, haciendo que recordara su presencia—. Aunque Eriol no se equivoca, Sakura —miré al profesor con los ojos abiertos de par en par.¡¿Acaso estaba diciendo que yo no me hago respetar?!—. Estando con Shaoran implica que no te respetas, aunque lo más probable es que no conozcas como es él en realidad.

—¡Yo sí lo conozco! —me defendí, recordando nuestra cena el día anterior y todo lo que Shaoran me había contado.

El profesor Terada miró a Eriol como si le incomodara su presencia para hablar conmigo, acercándose un poco para hacer algo más "privada" nuestra conversación.

—Ir con él al hotel de su padre no hace que lo conozcas —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, según Shaoran nadie más sabía sobre su procedencia. ¿Lo sabría el profesor porque Shaoran se vio obligado a decirlo en administración?, ¿o quizás había algo más ahí?—. Él te contó muchas cosas, te contó lo triste que fue su vida, cuánto añoraba hacer una vida de plebeyo; pero jamás te habló de Rika, de eso estoy seguro.

¿Rika? Hice memoria de las palabras de Shaoran, él realmente no había hablado de una Rika. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿y por qué el profesor Terada sabía de ella?

Traté de hilar todos los escenarios posibles donde Shaoran, el profesor Terada y una chica pudiesen estar involucrados, pero no llegué a una conclusión que no convirtiera al profesor en un asalta cunas.

—¿Y... Ya te habló de Rika?

Mis ojos pasaron del profesor Terada a Eriol, el primero tenía una expresión seria y en el fondo cargada de odio, mientras que el segundo parecía feliz de que el profesor me estuviese haciendo dudar de Shaoran.

Pero aun así la respuesta era un rotundo…

—No...

La puerta se abrió entonces, entrando por ella la enfermera, pero mi mente ya no estaba en la habitación, ni en el antiséptico que la mujer aplicaba en mi brazo; todos mis pensamientos se llenaban de dudas. El profesor Terada no hablaría de una chica que no existiese, ¿o sí? Negué con mi cabeza, él profesor no estaba mintiendo, entonces... ¿Quién era Rika?

* * *

bueno contestare Reviews:

**A (Guest)** ... me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que te guste el capitulo gracias por leer :3

**Elfenixenlasllamas**... me alegra que te guste la historia :3... lo se soy un poco Evil no puedo evitarlo jeje xD, gracias por leer :3

**xIshisu Chanx**... me alegra que te guste... tus historias tambien son buenas :3, gracias por leer :3

**kinesukikinomoto... **que bien que te guse, muchas gracias por leer :3

**Tsuki Kagayaku...** espero y te guste el capitulo y gracias por leer :3

**Tsuki Kagayaku**... me alegra que te guste la historia, y si a shaoran le gusta sakura :3, gracias por leer :3

bueno espero actualizar pronto no prometo nada, esque ahora me encuentro en examenes y pff.. pero encontrare un tiempo para seguir... muchas gracias por leer la historia , eso me hace muy feliz... pueden dejarme sujerencias y comentarios, algun chiste si quieren xD en un Reviews :3

sayoana Inu Ookami :3


End file.
